Packaging systems are used to form deformable packages containing liquids, powders and the like. For instance, polyvinyl acetate (PVA) films are filled with powders or liquids and used in laundry, dishwashing, sanitizing and the like. These are single dose packages used in home clothes washers, dishwashers or used in hospitals, for instance in water buckets, for use in cleaning to sanitize surfaces as the water is applied to those surfaces. In one technique, the packages are formed on a rotating drum and separated into individual packages prior to delivery onto a conveyor belt.